The End or Not the End?
by Morgana-Alex
Summary: This story is MMHG Femslash Fate has not been kind to our two heroines, read to find out if they can over come what has befallen them. Chapter 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** These characters and their world belong to JKR I make no profit from these words.

**A/N:** Well it's been a while since I posted anything new here and in truth it will be a while longer before I update by other chapter fics, however I have not abandoned them. All I can say is that real life got in the way. **MA**

**This story is MM/HG (Femslash); Fate has not been kind to our two heroines; read to find out if they can over come what has befallen them. **

This version has not been beta read so please forgive any mistakes or be kind when pointing them out. Ta lots **MA**

* * *

**The End or Not the End?**

**By Morgana-Alex **

**Chapter 1**

"I'm tired Minerva." I looked down at my love and I knew right there and then that if she died before the morning came, I would not be far behind her.

At these times people pray to their gods, to beg them to intervene to beat back the angel of death for a while longer and in those prayers they find comfort.

What if like me they do not believe in anything to pray to, what if like me they believe that once all had been done medically there was nothing left to hope for, except that the patient might find the strength within themselves to throw off whatever was plaguing them.

"Then sleep my love I shall still be here when you wake." Words, they were just words and yet tears came unbidden to my eyes and threatened to fall. Not here I wanted to cry, my fair maiden did not need to see me fall apart now. I suppose it came down to the fact that I could not accept as true that she might never wake again.

I continued to stoke her hair, it had always soothed her in the past and I vainly hoped that it would do so now.

As her breathing became steady I relaxed a little, I had worn my own health to the edge in this battle and yet I could not rest, as I needed. Right now I needed to be strong and to assure my sometime student that everything was going to be all right in the end.

Who was I trying to fool? Deep down I truly thought that all the morning would bring was pain.

"Minerva, Minerva are you asleep?" A Voice, not that of my love but of the man who had sent the curse that now drained the very life from her.

"Albus more than most you should know that I could not sleep right now. What brings you to my chambers at this time of night?" My words were a little harsher than they had sounded in my mind, but he was not here for forgiveness and I had none to offer.

"I had hoped to see you resting Minerva; I had hoped that maybe by some miracle there would be some improvement in the condition of…" A tear escaped the left eye of my employer, my mentor, my friend and tomorrow perhaps my lovers' killer. I could not offer him solace or absolution; I may hate him in the morning.

"Albus it is kind of you to be concerned but there is no change, Hermione is hanging to life by a tread and now it is up to the fates and whether they chose to use their scissors. I would also be grateful if you would leave now, while I do not blame you for your actions they are the cause of my sorrow and I cannot guarantee that I could stop myself from venting my anger and frustration on you." I was unsure if my words had passed through the haze of guilt that surrounded him and in truth I didn't care, all I wanted was to spend whatever time - I had left - alone with the love of my life.

"Of course Minerva. I'm sorry for my intrusion, I'm sorry." His last word said as he rounded the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Alone again with my fears, my hopes and my memories, I no longer cared what became of me, if my love lost her grip on this world so would I. 

"Minerva my love." I felt rather than saw her hand reach for me and I grasped it with both of mine, I wanted to savour every single moment we had left.

"I'm here Hermione." I raised her hand to my lips and kissed the palm, I wanted to remind her that I was still very much here for her.

"Minerva never forget how much I love you, never forget the joy you gave my heart." Tears now fell from my eyes; I could not hide them when it was so clear that the only person I had ever truly loved was saying goodbye.

"Hermione I will never forget because you will always be here to remind and show me." A small smile appeared upon her lips, but I barely recognised the smile as that of the woman who had captured my heart a little over 2 years ago…

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** Well I know that I have left you all hanging but I could not find another break as natural as this one in the story. If you have time please hit that little button and leave a few words to let me know your thoughts. See you soon. **MA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked chapter 1; I know it was more than a little sad at the beginning and I have yet to decide how it will end, but it should be a good in-between... This chapter is mostly filler but I wanted to tell the story of how they got together and add a little happiness in to the fic. **MA**

**This story is not cannon compliant.**

Many thank-yous to those who reviewed, if I have not replied to you personally I will be doing so soon.** MA **

**This chapter is dedicated to XChocolateChipX she knows why. Lol MA**

* * *

**The End or Not the End?**

**By Morgana-Alex**

* * *

_A small smile appeared upon her lips, but I barely recognised the smile as that of the woman who had captured my heart a little over 2 years ago…_

**Chapter 2**

It was 5 years after Harry Potter and his friends had left Hogwarts to start their lives in the world outside. The final battle had not come as expected at the end of Harry's 7th year at the school and they had all left to follow their chosen field with the ever constant threat of war hanging heavily over their heads.

In fact we would wait and continue to prepare for longer than that, right up to the date of our current tragedy.

Hermione had studied charms and transfiguration at Merlin College during the day while teaching defence against the dark arts in the evenings; she was relentless in her studies and in her belief that one day we would triumph over the dark, even if the pain of loss claimed her heart and soul.

After those 5 years of hard work and continual study she returned to Hogwarts to teach charms with defence on the side.

It was then that I noticed the woman and not the child…

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

It had been an exceptionally warm August and try as we might the castle just seemed to get warmer with each passing minute, so most of the staff had stripped down to whatever swimwear they possessed and taken refuge under the biggest tree beside the school lake.

It took much cajoling but I had been convinced to join them; after changing in my chambers into a one piece that - flattered every inch of me even if I did say so myself - I almost ran to the front doors and consequently right into my former student.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you…" My eyes danced over the figure in front of me at first I was at a loss as to place the identity of the person I had just tried to topple like a domino, but then it hit me. Standing there looking very grown up and very beautiful was Hermione Granger.

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall I should not have been standing right in front of the door." I had noticed her appraisal of my attire and the blush that rose in her cheeks at the realisation of my state of undress. Was that blush from embarrassment or arousal?

"Don't be silly Hermione I was in too high a spirit to look where I was going. Now tell me did I hurt you?" I was very worried that I had injured the latest addition to the staff before she had even begun her tenure.

"You have not hurt me at all. But I do wish that everywhere I went I received such a greeting from such an attractive woman." She had turned the tables before I had a chance to adjust to the possibility of her and now the colour rose in my cheeks.

"Have you had your eyes checked in recent weeks my dear?" She began to laugh and I could not help but join in, she had defused an almost uncomfortable situation with perfection as would become her habit.

"Then my dear Professor would you follow me and I shall escort you to your chambers and then to the headmaster."

* * *

As we walked we caught up on the time in between our last meeting and this one, I pointed out any changes in the castle that the new professor would need to know, all the while I noticed her almost furtive looks in my direction and my confidence rose with each look, yet I could not place why that would be so. 

"…and here are your chambers Professor Granger, I hope they are to your liking. The password is 'welcome home'." Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

"Albus." She said, a rhetorical question.

"Albus." I replied.

"Now go and get settled I shall inform Albus of your arrival and when you are ready we shall meet in the headmaster's office." A distinct sadness crept in to her eyes.

"Do you have to go Minerva? I mean would you like to have some tea with me? If you have time that is." Hope now held reign in those wonderful hazel eyes of hers. 'Wonderful where did that come from?'

"Of course I have the time Hermione if you are sure you wish to spend time in the company of your old professor?" It was only half a question and I didn't expect her to answer. After laying her hand on my arm and staring in to my eyes she replied.

"Minerva let's get one thing straight - if you'll pardon the pun - right now, I have never considered you old and if I spent every moment in your company it would never be enough." What my mind screamed, do I understand what she is trying to tell me? Or is she just trying to be a faithful ex student?

"Thank-you Hermione." I met her beaming smile with silence as she led me into her new sitting room. Tea was continuation of our catch up affair, both of us finding out what the other had been up to for the last 5 years. We laughed, and joked and remembered.

It seemed all too soon when Albus knocked on the door to welcome Hermione as he had put it, but we all knew that it was because I had neglected to take our new staff member to his office on time. I made my apologies and left them to it.

* * *

2 days later I was in my office finishing my first year lessons plans, my office door was open and I looked up to see our new charms professor watching me work. I blushed as my eyes met her gaze. 

"Good evening Professor, what brings you to my office this evening?" I smiled and waved my hand to the chair beside my desk inviting her to join me.

"You bring me here professor." She said as she closed the door behind her and took the offered seat.

As I tried to collect my thoughts after her statement I waved my wand and tea appeared for two.

"Me, Hermione, and why is that?"

"I have been here for two days now and I have yet to see you eat a meal or take a break from your office and before you interrupt I have checked with the house elves and ginger newts with milk do not constitute a meal." She'd been checking up on me after only 2 days, I must say that the thought warmed my heart, even if I was slightly annoyed that she seemed to be treating me like a child.

"Hermione while I am touched by your concern, my eating habits are really none of your concern." I'd hurt her feelings with that remark and I knew it and I hated to see even a little sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean that. You are right of course and that is why I said what I did." Her smile was back and the thought pleased me.

"Well as I am right Minerva and by my reckoning you need a good meal, would you care to join me for a late dinner in the room of requirement?"

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that this chapter was worth the read and sorry that I have left it very open, but please let me know your thoughts and I will update as soon as I can. Have fun, see you soon. Morgana-Alex. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1

**A/N:** I hope you all like chapters 1 & 2. Many thanks to those of you who reviewed, again if I haven't got back to you yet I will, I've been away for a few days and have lots of things to catch up on.

This chapter is a continuation of how HG& MM got together, and there is a little angst in this chapter but it will make sense when the story is finished. Please keep reading, enjoy and if you have the time review. **MA**

* * *

**The End or Not the End? **

**By Morgana-Alex**

* * *

"_Well as I am right Minerva and by my reckoning you need a good meal, would you care to join me for a late dinner in the room of requirement?"_

**Chapter 3**

Dinner was a nuanced affair and it lasted long in to the night, I wish I could say that I remembered every word of our conversation but I cannot. However that night is etched upon my heart, as I walked back to my rooms with a huge grin on my face, I knew that Hermione had unknowingly staked claim on said heart.

* * *

In the following week we had dinner almost every night, and each night the room of requirement changed itself to reflect our growing attraction to one another. 

The first night it had been a restaurant in Paris to which young lovers would go on a first date; the second it had been an intimate bistro in Venice; the third it had been a booth in a club in London, the fourth it had been a dinning room in a beautiful Georgian house; the fifth it had been a small table for two in the lounge.

As first I thought that it had been moving a little too fast, should it not take more than a week to end up in bed with a possible life partner.

On this the sixth night I had wondered if it would be a small table in the bedroom, as that was –at least in our eyes – the most logical progression, the room of requirement only follows the desires of those who occupy it.

However it wasn't, screaming that one of us had something very pressing on our mind.

Hermione was dressed impeccably as always, however today she wore a green muggle dress partly concealed by her robes – instead of the flowing ensembles only found in the wizarding world that had been her choice of late. I didn't dwell on the difference much except for the fact that I liked the less than modest cut of the dress, and that it was hampering my ability to think.

"My dear your outfit is most becoming tonight." A small blush rose in her cheeks, a blush I had come to cherish in the short time we had been indulging in this pastime.

"You don't think it too…too muggle?" A Very odd question, not at all what I was expecting.

"What on earth do you mean Hermione?" My face full of concern, I truly did not understand the question.

* * *

A short silence befell us then, why would I think it too muggle, she was after all muggle born and I would expect her to be true to her heritage. 

I stood, walked towards her and knelt beside her taking her hands in mine.

"Hermione, I would never think such a thing, please remember that. You are muggle born so of course I would expect you to wear muggle clothes and to do things the muggle way if you so choose, granted that I will find some of those things a little odd but I am willing to learn. Having grown up wholly in wizarding society put me to a disadvantage in muggle studies, so I apologise if my ignorance makes you uncomfortable. But please tell me why would you ask such a thing?" My concern was palpable.

"I heard Madam Prince chatting today; she asked why a pure blooded beauty such as you would spend so much time with a muggle like me." Her face was a picture of sorrow, how could she believe something said by so callous a witch.

"Now listen to me Hermione, Irma Prince is a vile gossip monger who needs to learn that nobody cares what she thinks. Please don't think she speaks for me. Have you ever found me rude or derogatory in relation to muggles? No, and you never will. I believe that everyone has a right to be who they are, regardless of birth, gender, blood status, ect." It was breaking my heart to see Hermione so distressed, I swept her in to my arms holding her as close as I could. Her tears dropped upon my shoulder, the words of a contemptible witch had hurt her deeply and I would make sure said witch paid a high price for that.

"Thank-you Minerva." She said as she raised her head to look into my eyes, it was in that moment that I knew there would be no going back, I saw her love, her passion and her truth in the depths of her hazel brown eyes and I was lost to her forever.

Our lips met with a hungry fervour and the room about us shimmered, obviously we both had the same thing on our minds as we found ourselves in front of the biggest four poster I had ever laid eyes upon.

A whispered spell to lock the door and we settled in for the night.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

My mind had taken me back to the beginning of our relationship, rather fitting I suppose, as this might be the end. Hermione has not stirred to consciousness in the last few hours; she is in the grip of a fever and weakening by the second. There is nothing I can do help her, nothing I can say to pull her though.

The magic that plagues her is far stronger than anything I could ever hope to summon, I have racked my brain for a solution, I've had the whole of the order searching for a cure – indeed for anything that may help. They have found only one possibility, but I dare not think of it and yet I have to – the spell might end with the death of its caster. That would mean Albus would have to die - by any means necessary - on the off chance that it might save my love. In truth I am willing to do anything to save her, but am I willing to murder my employer who was until today my closest friend and are those who protect him willing to let me get close enough to try…

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this chapter was worth reading; reviews keep me on my toes and urge me to keep writing. If you have the time please leave me a few words in review. Kind Regards **Morgana-Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank-you to those of you who reviewed. Here is chapter 4 I do hope it was worth the wait.

This chapter is in part drama and in part a little happiness and how life does not always allow us to do what we want. Yes it will all make sense in the end, I promise. **MA**

**Chapter dedicated to 'Rough ar Landscaper' for being there when I needed everything**.

* * *

**The End or Not the End?**

**By Morgana-Alex

* * *

**

_In truth I am willing to do anything to save her, but am I willing to murder my employer who was until today my closest friend and are those who protect him willing to let me get close enough to try…_

**Chapter 4**

I hear the door behind me open, yet I do not turn around there was no knock and no urgency in the entrance of this visitor – I know they do not bring me hope or good news.

Poppy comes to stand beside Hermione, her wand in hand ready to cast her diagnostic spells. She looks to me for confirmation to continue, I nod my head, as I have no reason to stop her. I get lost in the flurry of spells and clouds of colour that rise from each movement of her wand; her face is marred by her lack of sleep.

"Minerva…Minerva." The mediwitch has to call my name twice to get my attention; I look up and in to her eyes which cannot hide the sadness dwelling within.

"Yes Poppy, I'm sorry, not really with it at the moment." I apologise, but I don't know what for, I'm losing my battle for sanity in this seemingly endless night.

"Minerva, I don't have good news, Hermione is slipping away faster than we thought." My friend didn't offer any further information but I had to ask.

"How long Poppy?" I had to know, I needed to make up my mind, would I take a chance on the only option presented to me or would I let fate runs it course.

"A day, maybe a few hours more but not many. I'm so sorry Minerva." My friend's tears began to fall her sadness evident in her entire appearance, I took her hand and held it trying to offer some comfort even when I could find none for myself.

"Thank-you Poppy, I know you have done all you can. I would like to be alone with Hermione now." It was a far from subtle request for her to leave; I was past the nicety of manners Hermione's predicament allowed me to see the futility in them.

* * *

**Flashback (2 days ago)**

"Minerva we have received word that they will attack tonight, Hogsmead is their main target and Tarbert will be the diversion." Hermione let her words sink in, we had been waiting so long for this, training for it, preparing ourselves, doing everything possible and yet to hear the words, to know that we had no more time to prepare, that things left undone would remain that way was crushing.

"Tarbert. I must return to McGonagall Manor there are things that must be brought to Hogwarts." I made to turn and run, in truth there was only one thing that needed to be retrieved; my mother's engagement ring, I had wanted to present it to Hermione when I finally asked for her hand in marriage. My love caught my arm and bid me follow her, and follow I did all the way to the fourth floor.

"Hermione where are you taking me?" I wanted to say so many other things, I wanted to tell her I didn't have time for this but I never got the chance.

"Minerva I am taking you to her third door on the right, I did not want you to risk your life by returning to your manor when there was no need." We reached the door Hermione had specified and she opened it with a flick of her wrist.

"Severus told me a few days ago that something was going to happen on Scotland's Northern Islands, he had no reason to impart that information only to me unless it only meant something to me. It took me almost 15 hours to work it out, to understand that it was you he was talking about or more specifically your home. I felt so silly for not getting it right away. But it doesn't matter now; all that matters is that in this room are the entire contents of McGonagall Manor, everything in plain sight, hidden by magic or mere walls, every item in every building on the estate, and of course your house elves, but they are in the kitchens with Dobby." I couldn't breathe as I entered the room in front of me, my love had risked her own life to do this for me, and she had risked everything for material possessions. I didn't know whether to thank her or to scream at her for putting herself in harms way.

"Thank-you, thank-you but, Hermione how did you do this?" I know I should have pulled her to me then and never let her go. I will never know why I did not.

"I had help from Tonks and Molly, after I had convinced them that it would work and that you would not hex them in to the hereafter for moving your things without permission. Simple spell work really, we joined all the items to a port key – that Albus had prepared for me – and transported them directly here." My love stepped closer to me before she continued her face a picture of self satisfied achievement.

"I didn't want you to lose everything, on the off chance that Severus was right." I pulled her to me wanting nothing more than to kiss her senseless, I didn't get the chance.

Albus's voice rang out, 'Professors to the gates of the school' it had begun.

**End chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and yes I know I'm evil for leaving it there, please let me know your thoughts. The next chapter will be posted soon, I promise. Lol **MA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank-you to those of you who reviewed. Here is chapter 5, my apologies for the time between updates, but I had trouble with this chapter. So here it is, I do hope it was worth the wait.

This chapter covers Hermione getting hit by the spell that plagues her.**MA**

**Dedicated to Chip for her support.**

* * *

**The End or Not The End?**

**By Morgana-Alex **

**

* * *

**_Albus's voice rang out, 'Professors to the gates of the school' it had begun. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Our eyes sought out the others; we didn't need words to tell each other to be careful, we didn't need words to tell each other that no matter what our love was absolute; our eyes said all we needed to say, they said that we would be alright as long as we were together.

We nodded to each other and set of at a run to reach the ground floor, to join the other professors gathering to make their stand, and defend Hogsmead.

We all transfigured our robes in to muggle clothing, easier to manoeuvre that way, I say all but out of the corner of my eye I could see that Irma Prince did not change her attire. She stood out in the crowd but no one paid her any heed, her normal manner was one of defiance, why now should we expect anything different.

"It has begun dear friends; today we fight in defence of our world. Please stay together until we have left the grounds and assessed the situation." Albus stood before us, true fear in his eyes I had never seen my best friend so afraid. I clasped Hermione's hand as we walked through the grounds, I let it fall as we passed though the gates.

* * *

Hogsmead was a sight to behold, desperate people were running for their lives, some clutching children to their chests, death eaters circling, taunting the ones who could not run fast enough; the screams of those subjected to the Cruciatus curse could be heard for miles; and green flames were rising from the houses furthest away; bodies of those less fortunate littered the ground. 

"Save those you can, but remember we cannot afford to lose anyone of you so no idiotic heroics please. The tactics used I leave to your conscience." It was plain to see that Albus was choking on his words; they seemed out of place for him, they were not in keeping with his supposed ethics and yet no one could say he hadn't spoken those words.

"Minerva writing your speeches again Headmaster!" It wasn't a question; Irma Prince was throwing insults at her own side before we had engaged anyone in battle. Now was not the time.

"Irma, I'll thank-you to keep a civil tongue in your head; in case you haven't noticed we have higher priorities." If looks could kill I would have been cinders in that moment, that look told me to watch my back today and not just from the spells of the enemy.

* * *

We fanned out and got to work, I created port key after port key attaching them to anything that moved, making sure of course that none found their way in to death eater hands. 

I saw my fellow faculty members doing the same, firing curses, caught in duels, I saw people I knew, some I even called friend lying on the ground dead, or worse writhing as shadows of their former selves.

"Stupefy" I screamed at a masked individual who came too close for comfort, I dropped a port key bound for Azkaban on his chest and he disappeared from sight – as if he had never been there.

It was curious because at that moment I could hear nothing, not even the wind as it whirled around me. I could smell nothing, not even my own perfume or the stench of pain and death; my sight was limited to blurry images as I spun round to catch sight of my love. Every sense I had was screaming at me that something was wrong, that I needed to find Hermione.

Hermione stood about 50 paces behind me, her wand drawn and not three feet from Dumbledore, his own wand drawn and pointed at Hermione's chest.

Why I wanted to shout, why were two allies standing with their wands drawn towards the other; no words left my lips, instead I stood silent and motionless as I watched a spell travel in the direction of Hermione, I watched in horror, as I could do nothing to prevent the spell hitting my love. I watched as the spell shot straight from Albus's wand to hit Hermione squarely in the chest, I watched as the love of my life fell to her knees and then sank lifeless to the floor.

* * *

Precious seconds passed before I realised that the fight wasn't over and that I wasn't close enough to reach my love without getting myself killed or worse. Remus caught my eye; he was closer and was at her side in a moment, he picked Hermione up with reverence, turned to nod to me letting me know that my fair maiden was still alive, and apparated away. 

I couldn't think of Hermione now, Remus would look after her; I had to find a way out of this battle before I could be with her. I also had to stop myself from firing every unforgivable curse I knew at Albus, how could he have done this, why did he do this.

I was brought out of my introspection when a poorly aimed stupefy flew pass my right shoulder, to find out why I needed to survive and so I resumed my duties and cast yet another spell in defence.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N** Many thanks for reading and getting this far, I hope it was worth the wait and the read. If you have the time please leave a few words to let me know what your thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 1

**A/N:** thank-you to all of those who reviewed, it means a great deal to me that you are still reading and are sparing the time to tell me what you think, if I haven't got back to you yet I will be doing so over the weekend.

I'm sorry for the delay in posting but I have just spent almost a month in Barcelona and I didn't feel like finding a computer when I could bask in history, architecture and the sun.

This chapter brings us up to just before this story began.

* * *

**The End or Not the End?**

**By Morgana-Alex**

**

* * *

**_I was brought out of my introspection when a poorly aimed stupefy flew past my right shoulder, to find out why, I needed to surivive and so I resumed my duties and cast yet another spell in defence._

**Chapter 6**

After that the battle became a blur to me, I honestly cannot tell you what happened apart from that almost an hour later it came to an abrupt halt, when all the remaining death eaters simply disappeared. I surveyed the village before me, death and destruction, pain and suffering had been left in the wake of the dark lord and all I wanted to do was run, in that moment I cared for nothing other than to see Hermione.

I didn't stay to assist in the clear up or to help the wounded or to collect the dead; I was in no state to be of any practical use. Instead I transformed in to my Animagus form and raced for the castle.

I ached all over as I neared the doors, but I didn't slow down the oak doors open quickly to allow me entrance and I continued my run up to the infirmary.

**End Flashback**

* * *

I stood to mop Hermione's brow, taking the towel from the basin beside her bed I tried not to let any water fall to the floor. My feelings of helplessness and grief threatening to overwhelm me I put the cloth back and sat down to continue my vigil, I must have been exhausted and fallen asleep as a while later I was awoken by a hand on my shoulder. 

"Minerva I'm sorry to have to wake you but you're needed, we cannot find Albus and some of the ghosts are reporting a disturbance on the 3rd floor." I knew that Remus would not have troubled me unless it was a dire emergency, but I did not expect to see death eaters in my school.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

I found Hermione and Remus in the infirmary, with Poppy bent over the prone form of my love shaking her head and crying. I fought the urge to run to the bedside, Poppy didn't need me breaking my leg and it would harm no one if I arrived a few seconds later.

I forced myself to walk calmly the 20 paces and with each step it became harder and harder, I wanted to hold Hermione in my arms not watch as spell after spell waved over her.

"Minerva." To his credit Remus did not show the slightest hint of curiosity about the battle, his eyes held only concern.

"Remus, I…I…thank-you." He knew what for and I didn't know what else to say or even if I wanted to say anything more. My words brought the sobbing mediwitch out of her vigil.

My old friend stared at me as if I were a ghost, her eyes didn't really see me but I needed to know.

"Poppy how is Hermione?" I feared her answer even more than I feared not hearing it.

"Minerva, perhaps you should sit down." My friend paused giving me the time if I needed it to sit, I did not move.

"Or not. Hermione was hit by a draining spell, one that is draining her of energy faster than her body can create it; she has 2 days maybe 3 at the very best." I chose to ignore the last part of her sentence, I didn't need to know how long she had, I needed to know exactly what could be done to stop its progression.

"How do we treat her Poppy?" I know my voice held more hope that I felt but I had to hold on to that last shred of hope if I were to be able to continue.

My friend looked at me as if I were a child who didn't understand the situation and was unwilling to accept what had happened to someone they love. She moved towards me so that she was inches from my face and held my arms.

"There is nothing I can do Minerva, there is no cure for this, even if I knew the spell cast upon her, no one has ever survived this kind of attack." I refused to believe her words, nothing is impossible, nothing.

"Do not give up Poppy, I will find the spell cast and we will find a cure. Please look after Hermione for me, I have someone to question." I turned on my heal and made to leave but Remus caught my arm.

"Do not kill him Minerva; he is no good to us dead." His words could not hide his contempt for the man he knew I was setting out to find, I nodded my head letting him know that I would not kill, while my eyes told him that I would not let him off lightly.

I must have looked like a woman possessed as I stalked from the infirmary, as people students and professors alike moved out of my way with unexpected haste. I knew that Albus would be in his office so I headed there, as I gave the griffin the password and it moved aside I held my wand before me prepared to do what ever was necessary to get the information I needed.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank-you for reading please please please review, it is feedback that keeps me writing. I'll do my best to update soon. Lol **MA**


End file.
